creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barbie.avi
This is a bit wall of text-y. Methinks it should be split up a bit. StabbyStab 20:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, indeed. I tried to split it up via the original pics and the video. do you have more ideas how to split the text up? Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Double space between the existing "Paragraphs", then split them up into several other smaller paragraphs. StabbyStab 20:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) im sure theirs no limit to how much page you can use anyway (The Messenger) 13:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I loved this. As it built up I got scared enough to almost not finish, but I wish it ended with more of a bang. Wow, this is pretty scary. This one of those stories that you can really put yourself in. In that picture of the metal shed.......I swear theres a light figure of a head and shoulders neer the frame of the window inside the house OMG I SEE THAT TOO!!!!! Mr.Zalgopasta oh thank god! i thought I was going crazy I half xpected this to be a troll pasta, from the name of it. Hankyje 19:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) This was a... pretty good pasta. Leaves you wanting more- wondering what exactly was going on. I'll give it a 8.5/10. Wow. One of my favorites and one of the few pastas that give me goosebumps. I would love to check the place out myself, or even check out that basement. -LJ (talk) 07:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Now THAT's the way you write creepypastas! Very nice, very simple, very subtle but very effective, leaves a lot to the imagination but still gives you enough to keep you interested, and manages to creep you out without outright saying that anything out of the ordinary is going on. Oh and most importantly: the character acts in a way that makes sense. I also appreciate the restrained tone of the writing; it doesn't feel like the author's trying too hard to make things dramatic. SsnakeBite (talk) 12:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Excellent pasta, I never get tired of reading it. But there is one thing that adds to it - nowhere in the pasta does the author say that the woman shows her arm had been amputated. The fact that we know this through watching the videos adds to the mystique. Also, I found these pics http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/4426/1247568864093.jpg http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/8092/1247567301166.jpg http://farm3.staticflickr.com/2451/4009331218_6805d03bff_z.jpg NationlessOdysseus (talk) 02:56, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that was creepy. The only thing that's missing is a better ending, or possibly a sequel, or explanations, or just SOMETHING to add to the ending. 10/10 And everyone lived unhappily ever after 09:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Someone on YouTube pointed out the connection between the acronym at the beginning of one of the videos (BIID) and the quick clip that reveals that the woman is an amputee. It seems the video comes from some sort of interview with a woman who had Body Integrity Identity Disorder and had her arm amputated. Anyway, super interesting story, but it kind of leaves me wanting more, I guess? RobotPirouette (talk) 19:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) But here's the thing. It clearly states that he went on a "sunny morning". All of the photos include a gray sky. --Thatguyfromthatthing (talk) 20:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Thatguyfromthatthing That's suggested reading? C'mon. It's a giant thing of exposition. No payoff. About a couple instances of plot advancement at the mercifulest. If I'm not getting it, somebody help me. I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Unnerving. There isn't that much to this pasta, but that's what makes it good. It's just so damn... Weird. Like one of those terrible horror movies where the main character is completly unaware of what is going to happen. Even though nothing really 'happens', that's what makes it good; there's no predictable ending, it just ends. I'm knocking a point because you fail to bring a good shock ending, but 9/10. ChildofSolitude (talk) 13:26, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Score 7.8/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 11:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Where does it take place? So where does this take place? Like it talks about Detroit so does it take place around there?Creepypastahunter100 (talk) 18:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC)